<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles and Captivation by dwarf_planet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245112">Cuddles and Captivation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet'>dwarf_planet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Inner Dialogue, Jake Dillinger loves Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere loves Jake Dillinger, Kinda?, M/M, Oh and Also, Soft Boys, a quick drabble, deere, like not the makeup kind, look i'm not a fluff writer okay, rare pairs, seriously there's way too many, soft, way too many references to blush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jeremy and Jake cuddle, Jake thinks about all the things he loves about Jeremy.<br/>Just a quick lil drabble I wrote for a friend &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles and Captivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemorecandystore/gifts">bemorecandystore</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this for a friend's birthday. i'm sorry it's late !! i love you, and i hope you enjoy this &lt;3 sorry it wasn't longer :P</p><p>this is the first work i'm posting in the BMC fandom ! i might be willing to write more little drabbles like this is you have requests. i'll do almost any ship (nothing squip/anyone or rich/michael) so idk if you wanna see something maybe leave me a comment ? or hit me up on tumblr ! my @ is the same as it is on here<br/>anyways, enjoy ! (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake Dillinger liked being little spoon, as unlikely as that may seem. Sure, he was popular, and an ‘alpha male’ (whatever that meant), and he was buff and tall, but his boyfriend was taller. Plus, Jeremy gave great hugs. And who’d want to do the hugging when you could be getting great hugs? Besides, it seemed to reassure Jeremy that he was there, and safe, and alive, and not SQUIPped  with a broken leg. All around, it just seemed to be a win-win situation.<br/>
Jeremy and Jake are currently curled up together on Jeremy’s bed. Jake’s is bigger, but they kind of like the way they’re forced together on the smaller one. Jake and Jeremy are both on their sides, facing each other. Jeremy wears a stupid, lovestruck smile that makes Jake’s eyes sparkle fondly, a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouths. “Hey,” The shorter says, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them.<br/>
“Hey,” Jeremy echoes, a light blush coating his cheeks when his boyfriend’s breath dances over his face. No matter how long they’ve been together, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to these moments with this guy, his guy.<br/>
“You’re so beautiful,” Jake says, because in that moment, with a blush spread across Jeremy’s cheeks and his eyes shining as he smiles at his boyfriend, he can think of no better word.<br/>
Jeremy’s face twists and he starts to object, “I’m a guy-“<br/>
Jake raises an eyebrow, “Babe, dudes can be beautiful too.” Jeremy’s mouth closes and Jake brings a hand up to tousle his boyfriend’s hair, grinning at the mock-annoyed noise the action prompts from Jeremy.<br/>
He lets his eyes trail over Jeremy’s face and realizes with a shock just how absolutely captivated he is by this boy.<br/>
He loves Jeremy’s eyes, how expressive they are and the way they let him know how his boyfriend is feeling when the geek is too stubborn to actually talk to Jake. He loves his lips, how they’re always chapped but still somehow so, so soft. He loves to trail his thumb over the bottom one, the way his eyes widen and his face darkens with a blush in response. Speaking of Jeremy’s blush, Jake loves that too. There’s, like, a billion shades of it, but Jake loves each and every one. Because it proves that he makes Jeremy flustered, and he loves knowing he can still do, despite how long they’ve been dating. It’s just… adorable. He kind of loves how clumsy Jeremy is, too. Jeremy hates it, but Jake thinks it’s cute when the gangly boy stumbles and his face flushes in embarrassment. Not that Jake wants him to be embarrassed. He doesn’t, really. But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s cute when he is. Sometimes when Jeremy’s embarrassed, he hides his face in Jake’s shirt, despite how much taller he is. Jake thinks that’s really cute, too. Actually, everything about Jeremy is cute. He could go on listing everything he liked about his boyfriend, but we’d be here forever and he’d rather spend time with his boyfriend than write an ode about him. But he totally could write on if he wanted to.<br/>
“What’re you thinking about?” Jeremy pipes up, breaking Jake from his thoughts.<br/>
The shorter stares at his boyfriend with a small smile for a moment, before answering simply, “You.” He cocks an eyebrow as he says it, grinning slightly in a way that makes it seem like he might be joking.<br/>
“Oh my god”, Jeremy groans, shoving him lightly. “Shut up, you’re the worst.” He clearly thinks it was a joke, and Jake laughs with him, and it’s nice.<br/>
But he wasn’t joking, and that’s fine too. Honestly, Jake’s not sure about a lot of things, but he’s pretty sure he wants to end up spending his life with this boy. And he’s absolutely sure that he loves him. He won’t say it yet, he doesn’t want to put that pressure on Jeremy yet. But he does.<br/>
Jake Dillinger loves Jeremy Heere. (Jeremy loves him too, he just won’t admit it yet.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading ! please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed and maybe i'll post more for this fandom (and pairing) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>